Até Quando?
by Mari. Piccoli
Summary: RE-POSTADA. One-Shot. Rony e Mione são grandes amigos e apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nenhum tem coragem de se declarar. Numa visita a Hogsmead, isso pode mudar. Ou não...


N.A.: Oi gente! É só uma one-shot meio "romanticazinha" que me veio a cabeça quando eu fui tomar açaí outro dia com uns amigos. É a primeira fic de Harry Potter que eu posto aqui. Comentários, please *-*

N.B.: Essa fic foi corrigida e re-postada pela beta da Mari, Lívia de Mello em 9 de agosto de 2010.

Até quando?

Mariana Piccoli, 4 de julho de 2010

Ventava muito, isso era indiscutível. As folhas secas dançavam pelas calçadas de Hogsmead, envolta dos pés deles.

Hermione estava com as faces coradas de frio, embora usasse luvas, cachecol, boina e um sobretudo pesado. Suas bochechas rosadas e os cabelos castanhos eram a única coisa a mostra.

Rony usava um dos suéteres Weasley, verde escuro, da cor de seus olhos, calças jeans e tênis.

- Como você não está com frio, Ron? Eu estou quase con-con-con-gelando aqui. – Mione disse.

Rony abriu um sorriso e envolveu a cintura da amiga com o braço e eles continuaram andando pela rua deserta.

Eles entraram no três vassouras e a onda de vapor quente quase deu aos meninos um choque térmico. O lugar estava abarrotado de gente, mas eles encontraram uma mesinha para dois, num cantinho isolado, perto das cozinhas.

-Cerveja amanteigada? – ele perguntou.

- Por favor. – Hermione tirou um galeão dourado da bolsinha que carregava consigo.

Ele deu de ombros e rumou para o balcão, sem olhar para a moeda que ela estendia. Ela ficou furiosa. Detestava quando ele dava uma de teimoso, mas ficou esperando na mesa, brincando de fazer dobraduras com um guardanapo, distraidamente. Quando se deu conta da forma que havia feito, sorriu.

- Cheguei. Peguei as cervejas. Que coração lindo. Você que fez? – Rony perguntou enquanto sentava-se à mesa.

- Obrigada. Ficou legal?

- Muito. Você fez com ou sem ajuda de sua varinha? – ele brincou, sarcástico. Depois de um segundo, pegou o pequeno origami na mão, um pouco receoso, e brincou com ele um instante, absorto em pensamentos.

- Sem a varinha, é claro! Até aprece que eu não tenho nenhum talento manual! Pode ficar com esse pra você, se quiser – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Obrigado. – ele disse. Pegou e colocou com cuidado no bolso de trás da calça. – E quanto ao seus "talentos manuais", eu ainda lembro daqueles gorros para elfos domésticos...

Ela ficou vermelha e riu.

- Seu chato! – disse.

...

"Ah, Rony, se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu sou apaixonada por você..." Hermione pensou enquanto bebericava um gole mínimo de sua bebida.

"Se me declarar para ela fosse tão fácil quanto ganhar um coração de origami, eu juro que já teria o feito." Rony refletiu.

Ambos tomaram a bebida conversando sobre tudo e nada, rindo como os bobos apaixonados que eram, cada um com a sua paixão "platônica".

Na hora de ir embora, ambos se levantaram e a bolsa de Mione que estava no colo dela escorregou para o chão. Os dois se abaixaram para pega-la, Rony chegou primeiro e a resgatou, mas na hora de levantarem-se seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, o calor do café de Madame Rosmerta muito aconchegante. Poucos centímetros os separavam de seus delírios, poucos centímetros separavam seus lábios, poucos centímetros não eram nada perto de tantos anos de amizade a amor... Mas Rony virou seu rosto delicadamente e se levantou por completo.

"Ela não gosta de mim dessa forma. E se eu beijá-la e ela ficar brava comigo? Perderei minha amiga e meu amor? E aliás, quem disse que rolou um clima? Pode não ter acontecido nada e eu estou aumentando tudo para diminuir a minha culpa por amá-la. Ela deve gostar de Harry. Ou ainda troca cartas com o Krum. Por que ela ia gostar de alguém como eu?"

"Ai meu Deus, como eu sou burra. É obvio que ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Vai ver que aquele clima nem rolou. Nem os climas que eu insisto em acreditar que aconteceram de uns tempos para cá. É tudo coisa da minha cabeça. Ele virou o rosto, é claro que eu não passo de uma amiga para ele. Ele deve gostar de alguma outra menina, sei lá. Mas não é por mim, afinal o que alguém como eu pode ter que chama atenção do Rony?"

Depois desses segundos de reflexão, eles saíram para a rua fria e ventosa, sorrindo. Ele a abraçou novamente e eles rumaram juntos para o portão da escola, como os grandes amigos que seriam até um deles tomar coragem e se declarar para o outro.

N.A.: Gostaram? Por favor, me digam, é só deixar uma review. Pode ser só uma palavrinha, mas eu vou ficar mega-feliz. Beijos! :)

N.B.: Pronto, completamente corrigida. :) Acho que depois dessa a Mari nunca mais vai postar algo sem me pedir para revisar primeiro xD. Por favor, sejam boazinhas com os comentários e nas críticas, eu não quero que a Mari fique mais uma hora no telefone comigo se lamentando e dizendo coisas sem sentido porque alguém não gostou do que ela escreveu. Reviews, , Lívia. 09/08/10


End file.
